The story of a West Blue Mafia's Accountant
by Justaanothername
Summary: Some Si's get lucky enough to become a crew member of the the future king of the pirates. Others deal with the crew they get stuck with. I fall into the second kind. Whats a nerd who's good with numbers chucked into the unforgiving world of One Piece to do? Might as well become the accountant for one of the supernovas. Rated T due to swearing
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Darkness. nothing but the void. Am I separate from the void or am I just another part of it? How long have I been here? What is long? And suddenly a voice!

"Hey…. hey pal can you hear me? Rero. He's still out out of it … all right boys wake 'em up. Rero."

Wait wha… Cold! Cold!Cold! Oh arceus my head. Who the hell….and I'm tied up. Joy. That's always a good way to wake up, not remembering how you got First things first where the hell am I? You know the stereotypical image of an 'interrogation' room aka the modern torture chamber? Yeah that's where I somehow ended on a side table and everything. I'm going to die here. I'm going to die here and nobody will find my body until years later. I'mnevergoingtoseemyfamilyagainbecauseI'llbedeadohgod. Ok Ok focus I can still maybe get out of here alive. In the midst of my impromptu panic attack the voice that woke me up snapped me back to reality.

"Good now that you're properly awake you and answer some questions for "

Welp that's the second to worst(-wait 3rd?-well it's up there in terms of bad) thing that you could hear after you wake up in an unfamiliar place without remembering how you got to said place That's a weird mark on that guy's forehead plus sunglasses even though we're inside; and did he just say rero? And why is his tongue out and so long? Odd combo;not that I can say anything given my circumstances. Seeing my confused look i must've been giving off the man(lizard? reptilian?) spoke again

"Oh forgive me let me introduce myself,my name is Vito adviser to Father

I'm not a fan of beating around the . So tell me who sent you and maybe if Father likes your answer you can walk out of here without us breaking your ."

… The fuck did I do last night. Ok just answer the nice incredibly incredibly **SCARY** mob member's questions and hopefully leave in relative at least this guy is polite doesn't diminish the intended threat towards me though. if I get out of this i'm gonna have to ask how he does that.

"Good now that i've got your . So TALK! Rero"

Ok that's enough stalling might as well find out why I'm here in the first place and then what I need to do in order to leave in one piece.

"Okay….okay what do you want to know" Has my voice always been so raspy? How long have I been out? Day's? That's not good why haven't I woken up in that time? Stop asking your brain questions that it doesn't know the answer. That's the way to madness right there.

"Good glad you understand your . So **Pal** who the fuck sent . Not only do you crash through the roof of our dining room on our family dinner but you had the balls to land a blow on "

What. Oh no. oh **Shit**. how the hell am I not dead oh no.

"Considering how pale and panicked you just looked you understand the severity of what you just did. Rero. So who sent you? Rero. The remients of the falconies? Rero. Someone else? me!"

Ok Vito seams to understand somewhat that i'm in way over my head let's hope that he believes I'm going to tell him.

"Ok ok, sir I honestly can't remember how I got here I think i might have a little concussion right now what I can tell you is that my name is William and that I'm incredibly sorry for attacking your boss even if it was an accident."

Please believe me. Please believe me. I know it sound like the worst excuse anyone could give but I'm telling the truth.

"So then William you claim to have a concussion and claim not to have been sent here by anyone. Rero. I'll send a medic down here to help with that. Rero"

Ok that might have bought me some time to do with something… ok ow ow OW thinking hurts i'm just going to try to sleep it off

"Oh and william? Rero. For your sake, I hope your not lying to me or else I'll have to get my tools out and possibly rip something out quite painfully. Rero."

"R-Right Mr. vito i swear I haven't lied about anything" Well that was the most intimidating experience in my life so far. Let's just hope that i can figure a way out of this mess.

After I get some sleep that is. Take me now void.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line breaking here cross at own risk~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After a period of time I woke up (still tied to a chair mind you) got looked over by a doctor, confirmed that I had a concussion, and tested out the strength of the ropes holding me. Needless to say but they are very secure. So now I'm just waiting to see what happened next to me.

"Right so let's confirm what happened I got out of work last night; something happened I lost consciousness; apparently somehow accidentally invaded a mafia family and landed a blow on their boss. The hell happened? did someone drug me? Kidnaping attempt? If so why me? I'm just a nobody from suburbia and my family isn't that rich. Random chance seems to be the most likely solution right now….."

"Sorry to cut off your muttering but the boss wants to see you in person. Rero" A second voice suddenly cut in

" In the I want to look you in the eyes before before I kill you way or the General meeting sort of way? Sorry I shouldn't mouth off I know. I just sort of ramble when I'm nervus." Great going Will you probably just pissed off one of the people who could help you get out of the mess that you got yourself into. Great job. Why is he chuckling?

"Nyororo… ah that's . No one ever asks that most people are normally begs us not to kill them by . Why aren't you? Rero."

That's an interesting laugh. Didn't know that people could laugh like that outside of like one piece.I should probably answer the man's question before he gets mad.

"Well i'm just trying to mask my entirely justified fear right sure how well it's working right now but if i'm going to die I might as well no go crazy wondering how things are going to pan out."

"Whatever keeps you going. Rero. And to answer your question;the boss wants to meet with you fo the second reason you said but will easily turn into the first way if you say something or do anything that we don't ."

Right another of those polite threats that i like so much fun. Well It looks like I'm off to meet the boss. The wonderful wonderful boss. We hear he is…. What am I doing? That's probably just the head injury talking. The doctor said that this thing should clear up in a few days. I hope.

End of chapter

 _An: Bege hasn't set out for the grandline yet that'll happen in like A chapter? I hope... anyway it'll be a year in universe until Bage and his family go off to sea. Probably enough time for William to join up and earn a place in the gang._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Funny thing, I never noticed how big Vito's hands are. Weird observation, I know, But it's kinda hard to miss when someone is dragging you somewhere by grabbing your whole head with one hand and having the strength to pull your whole body along with it.

"You know I could just walk there with you instead of of you trying to tear my head off right? I still have a concussion and you're probably not helping my recovery efforts." I manage to spit out

"Oh I know. Rero. Father wanted me to get a feel for how strong you are and I have to say that you're very squishy. Rero. How did you even survive the fall from the roof with a body like this? Rero" Vito replied obviously enjoying my suffering way too much in my opinion. I'd love to say that I had a snappy comeback to that but the pressure on my skull increasing indicated to me that my time for talking was over. After a couple of minutes of me being dragged in silence towards wherever the boss of this place was located we suddenly came to a halt.

"Right, William when meeting Father you will not speak until spoken to; answer quickly and directly and If father tells you to do something you do it no questions asked. Rero." Vito explained as he removed his hand from my face. "Also here, It wouldn't help your case if we kept those ropes around ."

I noticed that we had stopped outside a door that looked imposing yet classy "Impressive door. I assume that's where the Boss is?" That's a stupid question Will. Why else would he give that lecture before? And yet again my inner monolog was cut off by Vito cutting in.

"No. Rero. This is the dressing room, Father refuses to meet with anyone unless they come looking their . So clean yourself up. There's a bathhouse in there and there should be a supply of . I was just telling you that now since there won't be time for me to tell you Just don't take too long Father is ." Vito explained as he shoved me though the now open door.

Well that's very stereotypical. I guess that is fair though. If your making deals with people you probably want to look your best. I didn't know there any legit mafia families left, thought they all died out after like the what fiftys? Neat. Right back on topic; clean yourself; up put on suit (wonder If i'll get to keep it?) and hopefully don't get excited by boss of this place. Simple enough in theory, harder to apply in real life. It does feel good to move around considering how long i've been tied to that chair. Let's get this whole thing over with.

 _~~~~~~Line is still broken. we're sorry about any inconvenience this might bring~~~~~~_

After a quick but honestly cleansing (geze I sound like one of the twitter hippies.) shower I got out to find that someone had taken my clothes. At least they left me my underwear so i'm not completely nude. I'm not to torn up about the pants disappearance but the T-shirt was christmas gift, so I'm a bit pissed about that. Luckily for me (because If I'm being honest If I tried to yell at someone about that here,I'd have a smoking hole between the eyes.) there was a note.

" _ **Hello will, I just had you choles taken to the wash you'll get them back presumed you survive the upcoming meeting of course. Rero. Vito"**_

He even wright's Rero into his notes? That's odd. At least he optimistic about my chances of life I guess. Right now for the suit. Manners maketh the man and all that shit. Let's see what we can find to help with that. Walking over to the dresser and opening it leads to what else but a bunch suits.

"Let's see what we have here. Purple suit, bit to Joker for me;Red nope. Uhg Yellow?! Who'd even where this gaudy mess?" I gag out after pulling out the aforementioned Outfit.

 _~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere on the Grand Line~~~~~~~~_

Caesar Clown Was enjoying his time on Punk hazard "learning" for the great Vegapunk when suddenly He got the overwhelming rage that only happened when someone had Made fun of his fashion sense.

" **So** **someone thinks that my glorious fashion sense wrong, huh? well I'll show them. I'LL SHOW THEM ALL! SHurorororororororo!"**

It was at this moment that Caesar Clown decided to release a pet project of his on the Island to get his desired revenge on all of the human race. And from there it's history.

 _~~~~~~~~~~Back at the mafia base~~~~~~~~_

"Anyway let's see what else we have in here" I said throwing the abomination behind me. "Orange? Why do these guys have an entire rainbow collection of of suits?" And then I saw it. A dark green suit. Not like puke green or anything but like leaf green. It seemed to draw me toward itself. Quickly putting on a white undershirt then the suit, and then grabbing the accompanying tie. So glad that I learned how to tie one of those damn things. I then went over and opened the door.

"That was quicker than expected. Rero. Most people savor the bath house more than you did. Rero. Also nice choice on the suit, it looks good on " Vito called to me.

"Thanks Vito. It just called to me, and the boss is waiting do I didn't want to eat up more of his time then needed." I replied. Since when am I so friendly with maffia members who won't hesitate to kill me at the slightest screw up? Maybe it's a kind of stockholm symphem. I need to get out of here and back to my family as soon as I can. Man they're probably freaking out right now.

"Smart thinking. Rero, Father hates when people waste his time after all. Rero. So let's get ." Vito continued, starting to walk down the hall. It's a wonder what you can see when your not having a giant hand grab you by the head. You really get a feel for the aesthetic of the place. The base was definitely maze-like but It also had an air of class. It helped that it didn't give off a feeling of emptiness or misery ; the place showed clear signs of being lived in, a stain on the wall hear a painting there, kinda cozy if I do say so. After a couple of minutes of walking( I know, I'm not being dragged this time!) we stopped outside of an oak door(i think). Vito then said something that chilled me down to the bone.

"Right, I can't help you after You step through that .Father does not people chewing up his time so you got a couple of minutes tops to give a father a reason not to kill you where you stand. Rero."

" Right,Thank you, vito for all of your advise. hopefully I'll see you on the other side." I responded after composing myself. Vito Then opened the door and walked in gesturing for me to follow him in. To my surprise we weren't in the meeting room or lounge or anything like that, but a Dining room with a full meal on the table. Looking around, I noticed an assortment of people in suits and carrying …..tommy Guns?! I thought those weren't made anymore? unnaturally tall Balding man with a purple beard who was glaring at me like I'd personally insulted she's dead mother or something extremely serious. let's put it this way, if looks could kill I would be dead, Buried, Resurrected Using dark magic and killed again but more past him, I nearly choked on my own saliva for the second time in 5 ? because at the head of the table was none other than Capone "Gang" Bege from the very fictional world of One Piece and my personal favorite of the supernova's(Who doesn't love a good old mafia aesthetic?) but that's the besides of the point. in light of this recent event one of two things has to have happened either one and I hope which is more likely is that this is just a mob boss who looks identical to him in every way or somehow I've been misplaced to the world of One Piece in a entirely totally different Blue from the straw hats. Suddenly Vito's quirks suddenly made a lot more sense. desperately trying to keep my face under control until I could freak out later, I am in the presence of a mob boss After all regardless if I'm in one piece or don't fuck with a mob boss unless you're stupid. and then he spoke making him seem to that much more intimidating.

"So your our esteemed _Guest,_ Who crashed through my ceiling and then punched me in the face. Take a seat Mr. William. tell me about yourself. I'm interested just see what provokes a person do not only invade a person's house but also Attack said person, when no person happens to be the leader of the most powerful Mafia Family in the entire West Blue."

Oh no no no no no no no no no no this is bad. when I first came to I thought that it was bad but manageable. now I'm in a different entire universe than my own,And I have to deal with the Mafia Family. Right Poker Face; keep the poker face up right now, freak out later, walk out of here alive. As I sat at the table, the big guy next to Bege suddenly burst out.

"YOU"RE LUCKY THAT VITO WAS IN CHARGE OF YOU INTERROGATION YOU BASTARD! IF I HAD GOTTEN MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'D REGRET YOU EVEN THOUGHT OF A IDEA THIS HAIR BRAINED FOR EVEN A QUARTER OF A SECOND!"

"Gotti, calm down. Rero. You'll get to kill this smuck (thanks vito) If this meeting goes badly, Rero." Vito cut in from the other side of Bege, where I assume he went over to during my first sight of Bege.

I can already tell that this meeting will be …. Interesting. Let's hope I can even walk out of this place by the end of it.

 **Chapter end**

 _An: So how'd that go? I decided to split this thing in half since it's easier for me. Sorry. Hopefully see you in the next chapter. peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

You know that old saying, between a rock and a hard place? I think that's the best description of my circumstances at the moment. On one hand I'm having a meal with a Mafia don who more than likely wants me dead. On the other hand said mafia don is Capone (Gang) Bege from the world of one piece, and judging by the white suit, the clean shaven face, and the less squat bild, from the height of his power in the west blue. Guess that the changes happened on the grand line. Not a cosplayer,unless he's fanatic enough to kidnap a random stranger to convince them that they've gotten thrown it the world of one piece like those Si stories. … Wait second, that actually makes more sense than actually being in the world of one piece. Nonetheless, I should play along with whatever this guy wants. He did still kidnap me after all. In the midst my of attempt to rationalise this series of events, the Bege look-alike(?) started speaking again.

"Sit down, Help yourself to some food, Friend. I admire the balls it takes to pull something like this, However I can't let an insult like this stand. Vito tells me that you claim that you weren't sent here by anyone and that you looked horrified when told about what you did, And seeing your face when you entered this room confirmed that for me. If you were a cipher pol agent there would have been a bit of steel in your eyes masked by fear. I should know we've caught one of them before. So I'll ask again, why did you come here?

I'll give it to the guy he does give off the the vibe of a mafia boss really well. All of the basic parts are there; the calmness, class, and intimidation. Now, how do I answer this without upsetting the guy? My brain is telling me to call this guy out on this cosplay bs, but that is a stupid idea. My gut is telling me to come up with something,come on think! Think up something…. Got It! Just can't be too hammy about this.

"First of all, Don Bege, I thank you for your hospitality; and for why I came here is simple, I want to work for you. I lived on an Island about two days away from here. Life was easy for us until about a month ago. A troupe of marines came to our home and made my mother and sister…."serve" them or else they would kill them. They tried to resist and they were …..executed. My father meet the same fate shortly after. I have no doubt that I also would have if I hadn't run away after they first entered our home. With nothing left for me I decided to travel to your base of operations and beg for a job. For some reason I decided that the best way to get your attention was to do something stupid and a little sidical, So I decided to enter from the ceiling." I explained lying through my teeth. If this is a cosplayer who's really into role playing they should accept that backstory and if by some chance this was the real Bege I hope the story is plusibe enough for him to buy it.

"Well, thats and sad story, mr. william, but before I even think of giving you a job I need to know what you can do to help me and my family you know? So what can you do?" Bege responded curtily

Well he isn't having those men on the outside of the room fill me full of holes so that's a start. Wait have they even moved during this conversation? And how do I know that those guns are real? Then again I can't take the risk that they aren't since it's my ass on the line. Right what can I say that makes me look good but still stays true to my "backstory"? Grunt work? No that's out, don't have the muscle mass needed for that. Mechanic? Definitely not, I wouldn't even know how to start. Profiler? No i'm smart but I don't have the necessary social skills to be effective….That's it, accounting! I'm good with numbers and math. That just makes things harder since I'll be handling this guy's money and If there's one thing I know, its that People don't like other people messing with their money, So that means i can't mess up even a little bit. Just great, I just keep digging myself deeper into a hole. Un oh The bege look alike is looking at me Just answer the question will. Nothing hard about that. Right just do it.

"Well then Don Bege, I am not accustomed well to the physical side of this line of work as you can see, but I am ,however, really good with numbers, so I think i can be the most useful to you as an accountant for the family¨ I managed to get out under Bege´s(?) steely then I felt my stomach drop with what The man across from me said next.

¨So you break into my home, accentily punch me in the face, and then ask for one of the most important jobs in the family? You must be stupid kid. Shame too, I was just starting to like you. Have him sleeping with the sea kings before dawn tomorrow boys.¨ Bege responded coolly turning back to his meal.

FUCKFUCKSHITfUCKASSSHIT! WHAT DO I DO? THAT WAS THE BEST DAMN THING I COULD COME UP WITH. OH GOD I GOING TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF SOME COSPLAY FREAK! FUCK I´M ONLY 16! I´M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! A loop of things like that continued to swirl around my mind for a few seconds that felt like an eternity until a voice cut through through the din of panicked thoughts.

"Father we do need a new accountant considering leaky eyed lucha's sudden betrayal of the family. Rero. Where else are we going to find an accountant quickly and not to mention to mention this guy came to us when he had no other . So in my opinion there is very low chance of him betraying . _Right Mr. william?_ Rero." Vito said tossing his hat in the ring of weather or not I'd die tonight.

The endless panic that had been racing around the inside of my head grew quieter (but not gone unfortunately) and was somewhat replaced with confusion. Why would Vito stick his neck out for me, a random prisoner who assaulted his boss? He should be foaming at the mouth for me to die, like Gotti apparently is based on how he looks estic at the prospect and is only controlling himself because Bege is in the your head's on the chopping block right now, Fix It!

"R-right Vito. I never went into this idea planning to betray the Don." I stuttered out feeling the sweat drip down the back of my neck. Thankfully Vito's intervention seemed to make Bege reconsider.

"You want to be my accountant then Mr. william? Just know that if even one berri goes missing than you'll wish you were dead. And Vito? If that happens you'll be taking the punishment along with your friend here. Understand?" Bege said after a minute of thought not looking up from his steak.

"Completely, . Thank you for your gensority. Rero." VIto responded somehow not showing any signs of unrest or worry at the threat.

"Oh and one more thing Mr. william." Bege saId looking up form his meal right a we were falling into an uneasy silence

"Yes Don?" I responded maybe a bit too quickly out of nerves.

"Use that steak knife beside you to cut off your pinky and ring finger from your non dominant hand. The pinky as an apology to the family and the ring is to prove your loyalty to me. We can't have an accountant who will 'forget' about some people's debts to us right?" Bege ordered with a slight chuckle

What. Did he just say that. Really? I don't have a choice about this do I?! Can I even just chop them off with one swing? No, I think I'm going to have to saw them off one at a time oh god this is going to hurt. This is clearly a test if it is the real bege or if this is some cosplayer who enjoys others pain oh god… Right just grit you your teeth and get it over with…..I repeated the mantra to myself as I Grabbed the steak knife that was sharper than normal in my right hand while putting out the aforementioned fingers on my left hand. I guess that this was always part of the plan if I wanted to walk out of here. Right just do it….

"ARRGGG! FUCK!SHITFUCK!" I shouted out as my pinky finger fell from my hand and onto the table and Immediately the blood started gushing out of the wound. I quickly grabbed a napkin and clutched it to the wound to try and numb the pain. Funny story, I'd never broken a bone before and the worst pain I've dealt with before in my life is novacane being injected into an infected toe. So as you can Imagine That memory just got surpassed by a long shot. I could feel tears running down my face as I looked up at whoever was sitting in front of me.

"Why are you looking at me, Mr william? You still have one more to go right?" The man who claimed to Bege said looking at me the same way a person watches an animal trapped in a cage.

Right I still have to c-cut off one more finger than i'm done. Why did I ever want to do something like this?! I wondered between the flashes of immense pain shooting through my body and Fighting off the darkness that was creeping at the edges of my vision.

"Right one more.. It won't be so bad the first ones always worse…" I could hear myself muttering as I brought the steak knife up again. As it turned out I was wrong; apparently the bone of a ring finger is a lot thicker than the bone of a pinky finger. As a result I had to saw through this one. My shaky hands didn't help the process in the process in the slightest. After around 30 seconds later the finger fell off and landed next to the previous one. The tears were all out now but this time I managed to stop myself from screaming only because I was swallowing my vomit. I then wrapped the now gushing stump with the bloody napkin and again looked my new boss.

"Your done then? Good gregory here will take you to the medic to clean you up. Then Someone will show you to your work space. You start tomorrow understood? Oh and one more thing take those with you." Bege commanded gesturing to my fingers that had started to ooze blood on the table cloth.

"Y-yes Don. Thank you for this" I spat out as respectfully as possible considering my situation right now. Not even a minute after saying that I succumbed to the darkness that I'd been fighting off.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~Line is broken yet again. our apologies~~~~~~~_

3d person pov

Vito looked at the person who he had for some reason convinced his don to spare at the risk of his own head as Gregory carried him over his shoulder and out of the room making sure to pick up the severed fingers as he left. And then Capone bege, put down his silverware and Spoke.

"So vito, why did you decide to back that man despite not knowing him? You are my advisor but I'm curious about your thought process."

"Well Father, there's a multitude of reasons for that. Rero. The biggest reason is simply since he's a kid. Rero. You know I don't like killing . The second reason is because he looked like he actually needed the job. Rero. And most importantly we do actually need a new accountant and we're not exactly beating off applicants with a stick here,Rero." Vito said sharply and effectively like he always did when giving his opinion to the Don.

"Very well then Vito I'll accept your judgement on this but know that I'm not joking about Having you executed If the kid Messes up. And one more thing what do we do about That fake backstory he spewed at us?"

"I"LL go beat the hell out of him once he wakes up Father." Gotti Exclaimed voicing his opinion into the conversation.

"Wait and see if he tries something first Gotti. Don't give him the idea that we know that he's lied to our faces just yet. Other than that your all dismissed." Bege responded wincing at his chief of staff's enthusiasm

" **Yes Father"** was the response of every member of his family that was in the room as they filled out of the room taking the plates and the bloody tablecloth.

"Well then, William, welcome to the family hope you survive the experience" Bege muttered taking a smoke from his cigar.

 _ **An: Welp, that happened. In all honestly I'm kind of pleased with how this turned out. And I'm sorry about all the typos in the last chapter. Would anyone be willing to be a beta reader to make sure that doesn't happen again? If so please just P.M me thanks!**_


End file.
